The Intruder
by Elfana
Summary: When Shindou and Kirino are in Senior Year of High School, a transfer student makes his entrance on stage. Shindou x Kirino. BL.


**A/N: **This hasn't been beta-ed or whatsoever, so please bear with my English. _I do not own Inazuma Eleven (Go) or any of its characters_.

* * *

><p>Shindou Takuto walked down the hallway of Raimon High School. He checked his cell phone for the time, and was pleased to find himself ten minutes early. He ran a hand through his brown curls and put his mobile back in his pocket.<p>

Walking up to his locker, he rummaged around in his bag for the key. He was now a senior and being a senior meant exams which meant needing time to study. But even with school and piano lessons, he still found himself able to join the football club, which is exactly what he was getting ready for at this very moment. He dumped his bag full of books in his locker and took out his football uniform.

"Ah, captain!" Tenma came running up to him. "Are you going to practice?"

"Of course. I can't slack off now, can I?" Takuto smiled and closed his locker. He was proud to say he was captain of the football club at High School too.

"No! We've got to be strong to win the upcoming match!" Tenma beamed. "Ah, Shinsuke!" He spotted the shorter boy. "Let's go, captain!" He almost pleaded, still as eager as ever.

Tenma hadn't changed much. He had gotten a little taller, but he was still full of energy like he had always been. The only real difference between then and now was that he was currently a lot closer to Tsurugi than he had ever been. The two of them had started dating last year, and were still going on strong. Some people had reacted harshly, but Tsurugi was still painfully sharp with his comebacks, so people usually thought twice before saying something.

By the time Takuto, Tenma and Shinsuke arrived, some people had already changed into the uniform, doing some warm up rounds. Takuto spotted his best friend chatting with a random dude. Kirino Ranmaru was in a different class this year, and the guy he was talking to was a classmate. While Takuto had grown when he hit puberty, Ranmaru hadn't grown at all. He was still as girlish as ever, his long pink hair completing his charm. It was due to this he was popular with both girls and boys.

He walked up to them, and Ranmaru's classmate glared at him for coming so close. He was obviously displeased that Takuto was stealing his precious time with Ranmaru. Said pink haired male was smiling bright when he spotted his friend. "Hey, Takuto! Meet my new classmate! A transfer student." Ranmaru smiled. "He's from England!"

"Hello, I'm Dave." He introduced himself, and held out his hand, waiting for Takuto to take it.

"Shindou." Takuto introduced himself. He didn't want this new transfer student should feel free to call him by his first name. "Captain of the Raimon football club." He added, smiling polite. He was pleased to see he was a little taller than Dave.

"Pleasure to meet you." Dave said as if someone had stepped on his foot to remind him he should say something. He smiled in the same manner and turned to Ranmaru again. "So, I'll see you again tomorrow, right? We've got some classes together."

"Yes, I'll see you then." Ranmaru nodded. One of his pink ponytails brushed against Dave's arm when he passed. Takuto felt the sudden need to wash Ranmaru's hair.

"We should change into our uniform." Takuto said and playfully nudged Ranmaru's arm.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Takuto leaned against the wall, waiting for Ranmaru to show up. It was Tuesday and they usually ate lunch together this day. Different classes meant different timetables, and this was the only day they were able to eat lunch together.

He spotted the pink haired male talking to Dave. Again. Takuto impatiently tapped his shoe against the ground, trying to face Dave as friendly as was possible.

"Takuto!" Ranmaru waved at him and dashed over. "Hey! We're eating together, right?" He smiled sweetly and all bad things he had thought about Dave suddenly disappeared.

"Uhm. Can I sit together with you?" Dave asked and he scooted up next to Ranmaru. Takuto mentally scolded Dave for standing so close to his best friend, although he wasn't sure why he was so displeased with it.

"Sure." Takuto said and picked out a table in the canteen. Ranmaru sat down across of him, Dave at his side. The brown haired captain accidentally caught Dave's eye. Dave was smirking at him, that bastard. Takuto glared back and focussed on his lunch.

"Ahh! Takuto! Did you make that?" Ranmaru said, excited. His own pink lunchbox was standing on the table, his chopsticks already in his hands. "Can I steal something?"

"Go ahead." Takuto smiled and pushed his own blue box towards his friend, who picked out a slice of apple with cinnamon. He popped it between his red lips and chewed thoughtfully.

"How is it?"

"Very good!" Ranmaru's chopsticks stole another slice before digging in his own lunch box.

The brown haired male smiled pleased and started eating himself, before sparing a glance at Dave. His blue eyes glared at him, before softening and turning to his right. "Hey, Ran." He said.

Ranmaru turned his head. "Hm?" His tongue poked through his lips, licking the corner of his mouth carefully.

"Are you doing something after school? Perhaps we could do some homework together." Dave said. His eyes were flicking back and forth between Ranmaru's eyes and his lips.

The pink haired male nibbled on his chopsticks. "I can't. I have football practice."

"You sure practice a lot." Dave grinned. He had apparently heard this before. Takuto smiled behind his water bottle.

"Of course! I love football. And I can hang out with my friends at the same time." Ranmaru smiled and kicked Takuto under the table. "Like this one, here!"

"Ow!" Takuto said and rubbed his legs over each other. "Don't express your love in such a violent way!" He was glad Ranmaru picked him and the team over Dave. He didn't like Dave, he was quite sure of that fact.

"But it doesn't matter. I have council duties. Perhaps we're done at the same time." Dave said, not giving up yet. "I could help you with English."

"Thanks, but my English is fine." Ranmaru said and popped a new piece of fruit stolen from Takuto in his mouth. He licked his lips again and turned to Takuto. "Did I leave that blue shirt at your place last time? I can't find it anywhere." He pouted and managed to steal a fourth slice of apple.

"Could be. Perhaps you kicked it under my bed. The maids should have found it, though. You can come over to ask them, if you like."

Dave's face was priceless.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Captain." Tsurugi nodded as a greeting and leaned against the lockers.

"Tsurugi." Takuto greeted back. "Waiting for Tenma?"

"Yup." Tsurugi smiled a little at the thought of his boyfriend. "Waiting for Kirino?"

Takuto nodded and checked his locker for the books he would have to take home. They didn't have football practice at Wednesday, so today he would spend the afternoon studying. Perhaps together with Ranmaru, if Dave hadn't snagged him away yet.

He spotted his friend walking alongside Dave, and he groaned.

Tsurugi snorted beside him. "I see you've got trouble in paradise. You should just confess before he's stolen right in front of your nose."

"W-What are you talking about?" Takuto said as he almost dropped the books he was holding on his feet. Tsurugi was a little too close to the subject he was trying to avoid.

"That dude is totally after Kirino's ass, captain. Better defend your precious defender."

"That—" Takuto was about to comment on how lame that line sounded, but Dave and Ranmaru were getting closer so he decided to let it go.

"Tsurugi," Ranmaru said as he passed the blue haired male to get to Takuto. "Tenma is in the other hallway, we just passed him."

"Ah, thanks." Tsurugi said. "See you."

"Wow, dude. What are you going to do with all those books?" Dave said as he looked at everything Takuto was stuffing in his bag.

"Studying. We're seniors. We should spare some time to study." Takuto said as he rearranged the books in his bag, checking if he had packed them all.

"Oh, yes. Perhaps we can all study together?" Dave mused. He tapped his own bag, and smiled.

"Alright?" Takuto said, unsure. It was probably better to study together than just Ranmaru and Dave. "My house? It's a small walk from here."

"Ran? Do you want to study at Shindou's?" Dave asked as he leaned closer to the pink haired male.

Ranmaru's eyes glanced from Dave to Takuto and back before nodding. "Sure."

"Good! Let's go!" Dave said and nudged Ranmaru forward. "C'mon!"  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Welcome home, young master." The head maid said as she took his jacket. She held up her hands for Ranmaru's and Dave's jackets too. "It's nice to see you again, mister Kirino." She said as she took his coat. She focused her eyes on Dave. "A new friend? Nice to meet you." She turned to Takuto once more. "I'll bring snacks and tea up in a second, is that okay?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Takuto said and smiled. "We'll be in my room, then."

The maid nodded and left the hallway.

"Damn. Maids! You don't see that every day!" Dave gawked. "Wow."

"Ah, well…" Takuto said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Dave practically drooling all over the place. "Let's go to my room."

Takuto's room was on the second floor, the fourth door on the left. A huge king-sized bed and a piano were standing in the room, together with a couple of chairs, a couch and a study table. Takuto dropped his bag on the table and sat down on a chair. "Maths first?" He eyed his pink haired friend who has sat down on the chair next to him.

"Yup!" Ranmaru said and threw his books on the table. He opened his pencil case and some hair ties fell out, rolling around on the floor.

Dave, who had installed himself on the sofa, snorted at the sight. "You're almost like a girl, keeping hair accessories in your bag."

Ranmaru huffed. "Do you think that hair this long stays untangled itself?" His pink twin tails dangled delicately over his shoulders. "It takes a lot time and effort to keep it tidy and hair ties are a must when I play football." He snatched the hair accessories of the ground. "And it's not like they are decorated with frills and ribbons or pieces of fruit."

The brown haired captain chuckled behind his hand. He knew Ranmaru did have hair ties with plastic cherries at home. He got them for his birthday from Tenma and Tsurugi, half as a joke and partly because they were just plain cute and Ranmaru was able to pull it off without being laughed at.

"Still, you're very girlish." Dave said and leaned closer over the table. "Not that it's a bad thing, of course. You're very cute."

Takuto felt his anger build up. How dare that foreigner to make a pass on his best friend, right in front of his nose in his own damn house!

Ranmaru's eyebrow twitched and he stuffed his hair accessories back in the pencil case. "Thanks, I suppose. Though I'm still a guy and wish to be treated as one, so please refrain yourself from calling me cute."

Dave reached out and let the pink hair slip through his fingers. Ranmaru yanked his hair back and Takuto jumped up at the same time. "Don't touch him!" Takuto said.

The Englishman focussed on Takuto, a smile playing around his lips. "I'm sorry. I already assumed you two were dating."

"W-We're not." Takuto stuttered and he felt his cheeks heat up. Ranmaru had lowered his gaze and was suddenly very interested in his pencil. He was twirling it between his fingers. Embarrassment?

"Oh… I just figured that..." Dave said as an honestly surprised expression flashed over his face. "Really? I… I totally though you two…"

"No. We're not." Takuto repeated himself as he sat down again. He felt as if he had made a fool of himself, which was probably exactly what he just did.

After a minute or ten the door opened and the maid from before brought in some snacks and tea. She placed it on the table, politely ignoring Dave who was staring at her again as if she was the most wonderous thing he had ever seen. She left with a bow and closed the door again.

"Cake!" Ranmaru cheered and took a plate with a slice of cake, digging in with his fork.

When Takuto shifted to take a plate with sweets for himself, his foot brushed against someone else's, under the table. Startled, he looked up but neither Dave nor Ranmaru showed any signs of discomfort. Who's foot was this? Deciding that it didn't matter, he shifted again and was glad to find a free space to place his feet. He took his cake and used the fork to take off the strawberry on top.

After a few seconds, he felt something bump against his toes once more. Either Ranmaru's or Dave's feet was rubbing against his own, softly and careful. Dave was eating his cake, and his eyes shifted from the treat to his homework every now and then. Sometimes he would put down the fork to add something on his work, before continuing eating the cake once more.

Ranmaru, on the other hand, seemed very restless and a light blush was still visible on his face. He was currently sucking on his fork, his mind obviously somewhere else.

An idea popped up in Takuto's head. He mimicked the other foot's actions, his foot now responding to the other's touch. Ranmaru suddenly looked up at him, their eyes met and they both blushed. Could it really be Ranmaru? It actually didn't seem as something his pink haired friend would do, but here he was, obviously flustered and fringing around.

Takuto finished his cake and placed his empty dish on the serving plate. He licked his lips and picked up his pencil, crossing something out on his paper. He was almost sure it was Ranmaru's foot he was feeling up under the table. He liked the feeling, knowing that it was _him_ that was making Ranmaru blush and shiver. He wondered what other faces Ranmaru would show him if he would touch him somewhere else… Takuto blushed and shook his head.

He peeked over at Dave, as if he was afraid the Englishman could read minds and had seen his dirty thoughts about his best friend, but the blonde was still looking at his homework, tapping his pencil on the book, lost in thought. Suddenly, his eyes flickered up and their eyes met. Dave smirked and Takuto quickly looked down, to his crossed out lines.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Ranmaru and Dave left around nine.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next day, Takuto spotted them chatting together on a bench in front of the school. He felt his jealousy boil and walked over. "Hey!" He said, and waved.

Both looked up and waved. Ranmaru jumped up and walked towards his friend. "Hey, Takuto! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Takuto lied. He had been thinking about Ranmaru all night, his flushed face and cute smile… Sleeping had been hard and he was sure he had bags under his eyes.

"Dude, thanks for yesterday, by the way. The cake was delicious." Dave said as he popped up next to Ranmaru, making the pink haired boy look really short.

"No problem. I'm glad we got to study." Takuto smiled and started walking towards the entrance of the school. "Perhaps we should do it again sometime."

"Yes, that would be great!" Dave said and grinned. "Tomorrow? Or today?"

"Ah! We have football practice today. So today is not really a good plan…" Ranmaru reminded him. "Talking about football practice, I have to discuss something with our homeroom teacher…" He smiled awkwardly, almost bowing. "I hope it's okay if I'm around 10 minutes late? It won't take long."

"No, sure. Go ahead." Takuto said and smiled at Ranmaru. He caught Dave looking at Ranmaru too, and he frowned. Dave seemed to be avoiding looking him in the eyes, while he used to provoke him all the time. He shrugged it off and said his goodbyes when the bell rang.

When all classes had passed and Takuto was getting ready for practice, he ran into Dave. He was alone, Ranmaru was talking to the homeroom teacher, and he looked quite nervous.

"H-Hey." Dave stuttered, and smiled sloppy at Takuto. "Going to practice?"

Takuto nodded. "First match of the season is coming up and I have a few very enthusiastic team mates." He chuckled.

Dave fidgeted with his fingers. Takuto had never seen this side of him. Always that same smirk, as if to say he would steal Ranmaru away from him. Tsk, like he would let that happen. Ranmaru was his, and no one was allowed to just take him away. No one had ever really tried to, either. Takuto and Ranmaru were always together… No one had interfered before.

"Uhm… Shindou?" Dave suddenly piped up again, shaking him out his thoughts. "Can we meet up after practice? On the roof or something? I have council duties and everything, so it's not like I'll be waiting the whole time, but I just want to talk to you a little and I mean, if that's okay. I do not want to bother you, or anything."

Takuto raised his eyebrows. What on Earth could he be wanting to talk about? It was not like he needed Takuto's permission to ask for Ranmaru's hand in marriage or anything. And if he would be asking for Ranmaru's ANYTHING, it's not like Takuto was going to give said permission. None would be granted.

"I guess that's okay. I'll see you there, then." Takuto said, after debating in his head for a few seconds. It probably couldn't hurt, meeting him there. Probably.

The whole training Takuto was too busy thinking up possible doom scenes of what Dave could say. What if he said he had already confessed and asked if Ranmaru would like to be his boyfriend? What if Ranmaru had said yes! Had Ranmaru bribed Dave into breaking it to Takuto? Was their friendship that unstable? What if Ranmaru had confessed to him? And why was he thinking about this to begin with? Did he want Ranmaru to be his boyfriend, and completely ignore all the other potential lovers, including Dave?

Yes.

Takuto blushed when he realised he wanted nothing more than being able to call Ranmaru his boyfriend. Being able to kiss him and touch him whenever he pleased. To be able to spend time with him, going on dates, just cuddling on the couch…

"Captain!"

Something smacked in his face, and he tumbled down.

"Oh! Captain! I'm sorry!" Tenma apologized. "I thought you would—"

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Takuto said, and got up again, rubbing his nose. The football Tenma had kicked rolled away on the grass.

"Takuto!" Ranmaru dashed up to him, quickly making sure he was fine. "What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about. My mind was somewhere else." He smiled at his friend. He hadn't even noticed Ranmaru getting here. It was a miracle he hadn't been hit by a ball earlier.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ah, you're already here!" Dave said as he opened the door that lead to the roof. Takuto had been looking out over the city, the wind blowing through his hair.

Takuto acknowledged Dave's presence and waited for him to start talking.

"Well… Thanks for coming." Dave said and looked through the fence, hooking his fingers around it. "I… wanted to ask you something…"

"Okay, go ahead…" Takuto said, images of Dave confessing his undying love for Ranmaru flashed through his head. He swallowed.

"Uhm… Well. It's like this… I like you." The blond male had turned red and refused to look at Takuto. His gaze was at the ground, his fingers tightly gripped around the iron fence.

What. What did he say? Just… what?

"What?" Takuto said out loud. He couldn't believe this. "But… What about Ranmaru?"

"Ah… I should apologize to him, really. At first I just used him to get close to the famous Raimon captain…" Dave said softly. "I… was lucky enough to be in Ran's class… and… that you are his best friend only made things easier. To get close to him meant getting close to you."

"So… wait. You were just using Ranmaru?"

"I started to like him, though. He's a good friend. He talks about you all the time. And when I found out you guys weren't dating… That was the best feeling ever." Dave mumbled. "And you…" He turned to face Takuto. "Do you like me too? I caught you looking a few times… and yesterday… under the table…" He blushed.

Shit. That had been Dave? Takuto felt his cheeks heat up. Everything did suddenly make sense now, though. Why he had always found Dave staring at him, when he glanced over.

"So… Uhm…" Dave suddenly stepped closer. "What do you say, Shindou?"

"I'm… I'm sorry. I appreciate your feelings, but I can't return them." Takuto said, and bowed apologetic for Dave. He was staring hard at his shoes, feeling like the meanest person on Earth. "Thank you for telling me."

"Heh…" Dave said. "I should have known, shouldn't I? I was just … trying my luck. I mean… Perhaps it would have turned out…" He sniffed and rubbed with his hand in his eyes, before slapping his cheeks. "Tell me… Do you love Ranmaru?"

Dave was standing there, defenceless. He had just bared his soul to Takuto. Lying wouldn't be an option. So Takuto said the truth.

"I do."

"Psh." Dave tried to smile but tears were forming in his eyes again. He shook his head and smirked. "I know, as a matter of fact, Ran would never confess to you himself, so you better gather your courage." He made a 'L' sign on his forehead with his finger and thumb, sticking out his tongue. "I'll catch you later. I'm going home." With that, he left. Back straight and proud.

Takuto silently admired his strength. He didn't think he would be able to walk away like that if someone, or Ranmaru specifically, turned him down.

When he walked down the stairs, his throat felt dry and he grabbed his wallet, checking for some money to buy a drink. He threw some coins in the vending machine and a can of apple juice popped out.

"Still here?"

Takuto opened his can and turned to see Ranmaru leaning against the vending machine. His eyes were a little red, like he had just been crying. Takuto wondered what happened.

"Yes. I had an appointment to attend." He said and placed the can against his lips, taking a sip. It felt cool and fresh.

"On the roof? Together with Dave?" Ranmaru asked. His face was showing no emotions, it was a blank stare. It didn't suit him. "I saw you guys going up."

"Well, it was no secret, really. He wanted to talk about something with me." Takuto said, careful with his words. His friend looked very fragile at the moment, as if he would shatter when Takuto said the wrong things. He wasn't quite sure what Ranmaru wanted to hear in the first place.

"He confessed, right? I saw him staring at you." Ranmaru said and he moved. His long pink hair fanned through the air. Takuto could actually smell the shampoo the other male had used that morning.

Strawberries.

"He did, but I turned him down." Takuto said.

"G-Good! Because I liked you first, okay?" His twin tails whirled around as he snapped the words towards his friend. "He can't just… snag you away from me..." A hand reached out and snatched the can out of Takuto's hand. Ranmaru gulped the whole thing down and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand. "There. Indirect kiss."

Takuto couldn't help but smile. "That counts as a confession, doesn't it?"

"It is. I'm not going to wait here for you like I'm some sort of girl. I'm an equal." Ranmaru said, although he was blushing quite badly.

_Hah, beat that. You didn't knew Ranmaru as well as you thought, Dave._

"But… Uhm… Since I confessed… I'd… you know… would like an answer." Ranmaru suddenly mumbled. He twirled a lock of his hair around his finger before letting it go again and looking at Takuto. "I know we've been friends for ages but… really… I've liked you for quite some time now, too. And then Dave suddenly popped up and everything just… blurred out."

"We should thank Dave, really." Takuto said and stepped closer, taking Ranmaru's hands in his. "If it wasn't for him and his sly tricks I would have never thought he was after you. And I would have never realized that you could be stolen from me one day… I don't want you to get stolen by someone…"

"I can never be stolen from you, Takuto. We'll always be best friends."

"… I don't want to be just best friends anymore." He blushed and avoided Ranmaru's eyes. "I mean… doing something like this…" He leaned forward and brushed their lips together gently, curiously. Butterflies flew around in his stomach and he felt Ranmaru squeeze his hands. They broke apart again, thought their faces remained close. "Something like that… we won't be able to do that as … 'just friends'"

"We won't." Ranmaru mumbled against Takuto's lips. He sounded quite breathless already. Takuto leaned in once more, pressing his lips firmly against Ranmaru's this time. His tongue slipped out and licked Ranmaru's bottom lip. With a cute sigh Ranmaru opened his mouth and allowed Takuto access. Breaths mingled and Takuto pushed Ranmaru against the vending machines, their bodies flushed together.

"This is quite a show." Tsurugi waved when Ranmaru and Takuto looked over his way. Tenma popped up behind Tsurugi and smiled.

"Hello, captain! Kirino-senpai!" The youngest boy said and smiled bright. "Did you finally started dating?"

"A-uh… Yes." Takuto said as he let go of his now boyfriend. "We did."

"Congratulations!" Tenma beamed and threw his hands in the air. Tsurugi reached up and interlocked his hand together with Tenma's.

"Let's go, Tenma." Tsurugi said. "I think those two need some private time, considering the state Ranmaru was currently in." He snickered.

The pink haired defender's cheeks were red, his mouth hanging open slightly and a blissful look on his face, obviously lost in his own world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, yes. That was it xD If you notice any obvious mistakes, please Private Message me.


End file.
